mygympartneramonkeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Blowhole
Mr. Blowhole is the unnamed advanced learning homeroom teacher, with his only students being The Spiffies. He first appeared in "Animal Testing". He is voiced by Maurice LaMarche. Biography In "Animal Testing", Adam got transferred to The Spiffies class with Mr. Blowhole. Blowhole admired Adam's intelligence and wanted him to join the spelling bee. Blowhole was the host of the spelling bee as well. Although he loved Adam's stellar performance, he suffered a lot with Jake, who would spell words right, but not without putting him through a long, drawn out ordeal first, which was enough to drive Blowhole to screaming in rage. Upon Adam's intentional throwing of the gauntlet, Mr. Blowhole had to cut him from the spelling team as well as his class, with great disappointment. However, Jake would soon be transferred to his class later, only for the same thing to happen again. He was one of he judges at the science fair in "My Science Project". He complimented Jame Ant's ant farm, but was oblivious to it's complete failure. In "The Spiffanos", Adam and Jake reminisced about their previous encounters with The Spiffies, including "Animal Testing" and "My Science Project". Jake laughed about both of these and said "Mr. Blowhole's blowhole will never be the same." In "Pride and Pixiefrog", Jake mentioned that during the school-wide role shift, Ingrid Giraffe took on the role of Mr. Blowhole. In "An Inconvenient Goof", Mr. Mandrill took advantage of the school's flood by surfing on Mr. Blowhole. In "Robo Frog 3000", Mr. Blowhole, along with many other teachers lost their jobs, being replaced by robots. In "Hygiene Hijinks", Adam admits if his life depended on it, he'd kiss Mr. Blowhole. Mr. Blowhole sang in the teacher's chorus of I Love My Butt in "Animal School Musical". In "Knights of the Multiplication Table", Mr. Blowhole tried teaching The Spiffies about Gilligan's Island, but his class was interrupted by Jake barging in with a stolen marquee post, and being chased by Principal Pixiefrog, making for a very loud and obnoxious disturbance. Appearance Mr. Blowhole is a large, black killer whale with a white belly that starts with his mouth and ends just above his tail fin. He has red-rimmed glasses that lie below his eyes. His eyes have thick black eyebrows above them and many bags below. He wears an orange jacket and a blue bow tie. He speaks in a very deep, relaxed voice, which is always accompanied by the sound of whale noises. He sits in a giant fish tank with a golden rim, which serves as his chair for teaching classes. Unlike Coach Gills, his tank seems immobile and it's unknown how he moves, as he's never been seen in motion. Personality Mr. Blowhole is a very calm and timid man, who speaks mostly in the same, monotonous speech pattern. Due to him teaching exclusively the advanced class, he is not used to dealing with the same chaos and mayhem as the other teachers do. When he does, however, (which is mostly due to Jake Spidermonkey), it takes him a while to get him angry. But when he finally snaps, he really flips out. Being the teacher of the school's most intelligent class, he acts rather condescending at times, though he's far more mature than The Spiffies, keeping his views on others more internalized and subtle and acting like more of an adult. Episode Appearances *Animal Testing *My Science Project *I Got a New Aptitude (Cameo) *Jake's Day Off (Cameo) *The Spiffanos (Mentioned) *Pride and Pixiefrog (Mentioned) *Don't Noc It 'Til You Try It (Mentioned) *An Inconvenient Goof (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Robo Frog 3000 *Glazed and Confused *Hygiene Hijinks (Mentioned) *Animal School Musical *A Very Special Boy (Cameo) *Knights of the Multiplication Table *A Whole Zoo World Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Faculty Category:Animals Category:Aquatic Animals Category:Cetaceans Category:Whales